


The George Eaker and Thomas Jefferson Cronicals

by CommonSense001



Series: The GroupChat Turned Upside Down [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthdays, Coming Out, Fluff, George Eaker is not nice, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX, James 'wtf is my boyfriend' Madison, M/M, Memes, Oops, Philip is a cat lmao, Poly Relationship, There is plot I swear, Thomas 'Actual Human Disaster' Jefferson, minor animal death, my hand slipped, oh well, oops im late on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSense001/pseuds/CommonSense001
Summary: MacaroniFxcker: bUt LiKEMacaroniFxcker: ALEX IS SO FKING CUTE? aNd iM JEALOuSe??Fightme: oPeggu: Shit





	1. Out with the old, In with the new

**Author's Note:**

> Fightme: Alex  
> Gerge: George Wash  
> Peggu: Peggy  
> MacaroniFxcker/DankEngine: Thomas  
> YasQueen: Angelica  
> icangothedistance: Hercules  
> Thatturtleboi/DatBoi: John  
> Eliza/eLIZZARD: Eliza  
> LaGAYette/BoneAppleTea: Lafayette  
> FeeltheBurr: Aaron  
> WhereUBeen: James M

* * *

**Gerge** : I'm yelling alex is being so fuckin cute i stg

 

  
**Peggu** : What he do fam

 

  
**Gerge** : just,,,,

 

  
**Gerge** : S t o c k i n g s

 

  
**Peggu** : O

 

  
**MacaroniFxcker** : O wow

 

  
**YasQUEEN** : I'm

 

  
**MacaroniFxcker** : Picture??

 

  
**Gerge** : tHOmA s

 

  
**MacaroniFxcker** : WHATTT

 

 

**Gerge** : FIGHT ME

 

  
**Gerge** : HES MY BF

 

  
**MacaroniFxcker** : o RLy

 

  
**Peggu** : Shit

 

  
**Gerge** : fUGHT ME BIUT IT

 

  
**MacaroniFxcker** : SQR UP WASH

 

  
**Gerge** : I AM YOUR B O S S

 

  
**MacaroniFxcker** : u rite

 

  
**MacaroniFxcker** : bUt LiKE

 

  
**MacaroniFxcker** : ALEX IS SO FKING CUTE? aNd iM JEALOuSe?? 

 

**MacaroniFxcker** : jAMES AGREES

 

  
**Fightme** : o

 

  
**Peggu** : Shit

 

  
**Gerge** : Hi alex

 

  
**Fightme** : Tf going on here

 

  
**YasQUEEN** : Idk

 

  
**Peggu** : They're just being rly gay over you

 

  
**Peggu** : But like ???

 

  
**Peggu** : Who wouldnt??

 

  
**Fightme** : U rite

 

**Gerge** : ,,,,

 

  
**Gerge** : A n y w a y

 

  
**Gerge** : Gayness aside,,,

 

  
**Gerge** : W h o s r E ADY FOR ALEXS BDAY

 

  
**YasQUEEN** : WHOOP

 

  
**Peggu** : WOOP

 

  
**MacaroniFxcker** : WHOOOOP

 

  
**FeelTheBurr** : me

 

  
**MacaroniFxcker** : Stfu burr

 

  
**FeeltheBurr** : -_-

 

  
**Peggu** : #relatable

 

  
**fightme** : Rt

 

  
**MacaroniFxcker** : Rt

 

  
**Gerge** : Rt

 

  
**YasQUEEN** : Rt

 

  
**FeeltheBurr** : I stg,,,

 

  
••FeelTheBurr left the group••

 

  
**LaGAYette** : ThaNK gOD

 

  
**icangothedistance** : IKR

 

  
**Fightme** : rip butt

 

  
**Peggu** : 'Rip butt'

 

  
**YasQUEEN** : LaUGIHH

 

  
**Gerge** : RIPPP

 

  
**LaGAYette** : FEIUUNS

 

  
**Eliza** : poor butt

 

  
**Thatturtleboi** : Rip a-a-ron butt 2k17

 

  
**Peggu** : Yall with your old m e m e s

 

  
**Thatturtleboi** : Fight me bout it peg

 

  
**Eliza** : no fighting

 

  
**Peggu** : Yes fighting

 

  
**Eliza** : Literally every conversation we have is us saying yes and no repeatedly

 

  
**Peggu** : U rite

 

  
**MacaroniFxcker** : w e l l t h e n

 

  
**Peggu** : stfu train

 

  
**Fightme** : omFg

 

  
**LaGAYette** : LAugjsubsg

 

  
**Gerge** : W oW

 

 

  
••MacaroniFxcker changed their name to DankEngine••

 

 

  
**Fightme** : o m g

 

  
**Thatturtleboi** : t w o c a n p l a y @ t h a t g a m e

 

 

  
••ThatTurtleBoi changed their name to DatBoi••

 

 

  
**icangothedistance** : Babe w h y

 

  
**LaGAYette** : ,,,

 

  
**Eliza** : Laf n O

 

 

  
••LaGAYette changed their name to BoneAppleTea••

 

 

  
**YasQueen** : i'm,,, so disappointed,,,

 

 

  
••Eliza changed their name to eLIZZARD••

 

 

**YasQUEEN** : so dissapointed,,,,

 

 

  
++++

 

 

**Fightme** : gUYS

 

  
**Fightme** : OMG GUYS

 

  
**Fightme** : AAAAAAA

 

  
**eLIZZARD** : cALm dOwN

 

  
**Fightme** : sORYY

 

  
**Fightme** : bUT LIKE

 

  
**Fightme** : EAKER MY nEIGHBOR YELLED AT ME FOR MY CAT PHILIP ALWAYS MAKING SO MUCH NOISE

 

  
**Fightme** : AND FUCKINGG---

 

  
**Fightme** : GEORGE PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE AND TOLD HIM TO, AND i QUOTE "shut the fuck up and stop being a baby before i punch you into adolescence."

 

  
**Fightme** : LiKe

 

  
**Peggu** : oMG

 

  
**BoneAppleTea** : WOWOOWWO

 

  
**DatBoi** : S H IT

 

  
**DankEngine** : eaker is the worst

 

  
**YasQUEEN** : rt

 

  
**Gerge** : rt

 

  
**eLIZZARD** : rt rt rt

 

  
**Fightme** : Now eaker is angry but oH WELL

 

  
**DankEngine** : can i fight eaker ??

 

  
**DankEngine** : Like???

 

  
**icangothedistance** : Samee

 

  
**Peggu** : Wow tjeffs is being #relatable

 

  
**DankEngine** : Stop.

 

  
**Peggu** : ;))

 

 

 

••Fightme sent you a private message••

 

 

  
**Fightme** : I'm conflicted now??

 

  
**Gerge** : Whats up??

 

  
**Fightme** : We're dating,,,,

 

  
**Fightme** : But like,,,,,, i really like Thomas and Jamss too now,,,,,, but im dating you,,, And now im just conflicted. I really didn't want to tell you this early on

 

  
**Gerge** : Go on??

 

  
**Fightme** : I'm polyamorous.

 

  
**Gerge** : Really??

 

  
**Fightme** : ,,,

 

  
**Gerge** : Omg alex i'm so proud !!

 

  
**Fightme** : ,,,im sorry what?

 

**Gerge** : I'm happy for you, coming out is a really hard thing to do

 

  
**Fightme** : So,, your not mad??

 

  
**Gerge** : Of course not !

 

  
**Fightme** : I love you so much

 

  
**Gerge** : I love you more

 

  
**Fightme** : aww

 

  
**Gerge** : Now go get our men !!

 

  
**Fightme** : :)

 

  
++++


	2. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhereUBeen: Thomas ???
> 
> DankEngine: kakpwlmsKQPSIJDBEBW
> 
> WhereUBeen: we are leaving in 30 min ?? Where are u ?? Are u good ??
> 
> DankEngine: i'm stuck ,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read my other three fics; THANK TOU FOR BEING SO PACIENT !!! I am working on the chapters because I have had major writing block and now i'm alot more busy with life atm. But thank !!!! I love yall and enjoy the chapter !! I will try to update this fic series every saturday from now on !!

**DankEngine** : OMAHG AAAAAAAAAA

 

 **WhereUBeen** : Thomas ,,,

 

 **DankEngine** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **WhereUBeen** : Thomas come out the closet ,

 

 **DankEngine** : !! N o ??

 

 **DankEngine** : !! hOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT  WKODOEIH ??!! ALEX JUST ASKED US OUT ???

 

 **WhereUBeen** : because i was already told before you where just to clarify if i was good with thw poly relationship ??

 

 **DankEngine** : ,,,,

 

 **DankEngine** : i f e e l b e t r a y e d hOW DARE

 

 **WhereUBeen** : don't look at me look at alex and wash 

 

 **WhereUBeen** : now get out the closet go get dressed

 

 **WhereUBeen** : i never thought i would ever say that ???

 

 

++++

 

 

 **WhereUBeen** : Thomas ???

 

 **DankEngine** : kakpwlmsKQPSIJDBEBW

 

 **WhereUBeen** : we are leaving in 30 min ?? Where are u ?? Are u good ??

 

 **DankEngine** : i'm stuck ,,, 

 

 **WhereUBeen** : ???

 

 **WhereUBeen** : o wait ,,

 

 **DankEngine** : ,,,,

 

 **WhereUBeen** : oMG THOMAS ARE YOU STUCK IN THE CLOSET

 

 **DankEngine** : ,,,,, m a y b e ,,,,,

 

 **WhereUBeen** : h o W

 

 **DankEngine** : tHE CLOSET WAS SMALLER THAN EXPECTED AND THE NOB GOT JAMED

 

 **WhereUBeen** : o wow ok um,,,, 

 

 **WhereUBeen** : i s o r r y t h i s is h i l e r i o u s

 

 **DankEngine** : hOW DARE YO U !!

 

 

++++

 

 

•WhereUBeen sent a video to NonStop Group Chat

 

 **Peggu** : omfG

 

 **Icangothedistance** : wOWO

 

 **Gerge** : thomas h O w

 

 **Fightme** : LmAO

 

 **YasQueen** : nice job thomas

 

 **DankEngine** : i feel the betrayal hOW DARE YOU I WANT A DIVORC E !!

 

 **WhereUBeen** : love you too !!

 

 **DankEngine** : yall suck ,,

 

 **Fightme** : i thought we were starting this relationship slow but ok ;))

 

 **icangothedistance** : um

 

 **BoneAppleTea** : i-

 

 **Gerge** : a l e x

 

 **fightme** : g e o r g e

 

 **whereUbeen** : T h o m a s

 

 **DankEngine** : J a m e s

 

 **Peggu** : And Peggy!

 

 **DankEngine** : ,,,,

 

 **DankEngine** : y

 

 **Peggu** : yaLL CAN FIGHT ME

 

 **Fightme** : FINE

 

 **whereUbeen** : GUYS N O

 

 **DankEngine** : IM STILL STUCK IN THE CLOSET H E L P M E !!

 

 **whereUbeen** : iM SORRY

 

 **whereUbeen** : ITS NOT MY FALUT YOU FREAKED OUT BECAUSE ALEX ASKED US OUT

 

 **Gerge** : Ill come help,,,

 

 **Fightme** : see you guys in five !!

 

 **whereUbeen** : ok !!

 

 **DankEngine** : h u r r y 

 

 

++++

 

 **Gerge** : f u c k

 

 **WhereUBeen** : we might neet to call 911 ,,,,

 

 **Fightme** : lmao

 

 **YasQueen** : rip thomas 2k17 

 

 **DankEngine** : :")) this is a great date guys

 

 **Fightme** : quit being salty the firefighters are on their way

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahhah
> 
> This chapter was so much fun to write !! And just a warning for the next two chapters: Angst everywhere, animal death, eaker being a complete asshole, and Alex feels.
> 
> Also angry Wash n Co.


End file.
